It Takes Two
by gen3879
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'histoire de JUANAFEVER.....Ron a trompé Hermione, alors elle ne peut rester chez les Weasley pour les vacances d'été. Un vieil ami à elle lui offre d'aller rester chez lui en Bulgarie. Qui sait ce qu'ils vivront?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Titre : It Takes Two_**

**_Auteur : juanafever (id : _**_870325)_

**_Traductrice : gen3879 (id : _**_258783)_

_**Disclaimer** : Le monde est de JK Rowling, l'histoire de juanafever et la traduction de gen3879_

_**Note de l'auteur** : Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices et futur reviewers. La première chose que je veux vous dire c'est que je ne parle pas français et que cette histoire a été gentiment traduite par Gen (on la remercie pour ça). J'espère que vous allez tous aimer! Allez… bonne lecture!_

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**It Takes Two**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux brûler, mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Rien Mimi. »

« Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis vivante. » Un fantôme translucide flottait devant

Hermione, qui était assise dans une des cabines dans le vestiaire des filles; elle regardait le sol.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi désemparée depuis la quatrième année. Tu sais que je peux garder un secret. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » reprit le fantôme de plus bel. « Si c'est Malfoy, je peux aller le hanter dans sa chambre. Ça l'a presque rendu fou la dernière fois. » Un petit sourire en coin s'étendit sur son visage pâle.

Cela réussit à faire rire Hermione. « Oui, il s'est excusé seulement pour que tu le laisse tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple cette fois. »

« Peu importe ce que c'est, il seront désolés de t'avoir fait du mal, crois moi! Tu es la seule personne qui a su prendre la peine de s'intéresser à moi dans cette école, et ça depuis toujours. Je me souviens encore quand tu étais venue ici pour me demander si tu pouvais concocter ta potion dans mes toilettes. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Et puis, personne ne me parle appart toi. » dit Mimi d'une voix triste.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? »

Hermione sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle eut un petit hoquet.

« Ron me trompe et puis Harry était au courant. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient pu me faire ça. » Elle pleurait maintenant ouvertement.

« Espèces de...! Je... Ils... Aaarggggggg! » Mimi Geignarde était furieuse. « Comment t'ont-ils expliqué ça? »

« Ils ne savent pas que je le sais en fait. Je les ai entendu parler. Et puis j'ai accouru jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dans deux jours, on retourne chez les Weasley pour les vacances d'été. Je ne peux vraiment pas y aller maintenant. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service et aller chercher Ginny? Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas? »

« Celle qui a été traînée dans la Chambre des Secrets? Oui, je m'en souviens. Où crois-tu qu'elle est? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. « Essaye la Salle Commune ou sinon son dortoir; il est en face du mien. »

« Alors j'y vais, et toi tu restes ici d'accord? » Sur ce la jeune morte sortit par le mur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour. « Elle s'en vient. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes. « Hermione ! »

Hermione sortit de la cabine avec Mimi à ses côtés.

« Je suis ici Gin. »

« Oh Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? » dit Ginevra Weasley en donnant à son amie un câlin dont même sa mère aurait été fière. « Tu as un allure horrible! »

« Merci Gin, tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots. » Mais elle savait que son amie avait raison. Hermione était dans un état épouvantable. Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et ses yeux gonflés et rouges. Son visage était humide de larmes. « Ron me trompe. »

Ginny recouvrit sa bouche de sa main avec une expression de stupeur. « Quoi! Comment? Quand? Qui! »

Hermione lui sourit tristement, s'assoyant sur le bord de la fenêtre. « Alors j'en conclus que tu n'en savais rien. »

La réponse fut une étreinte. « Mon frère est un sal trou de cul. » murmura Ginny dans l'oreille de Hermione en desserrant son étreinte.

Hermione se mit à sangloter sur son épaule. « Harry était au courant depuis le début. »

« Il quoi! »

Hermione grimaça. « Oui, je les ai entendu. On dirait que Lavander adore chevaucher son 'balai'. Ça me rend malade. »

« Je suis tellement désolée Hermione. » Les yeux de Ginny s'étaient remplis de larmes.

« Oh Gin, ne pleure pas voyons. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie et tu m'as toujours supporté dans tout. » Hermione renifla.

« Ahem. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec l'espèce de menteur de salop? » Mimi était prête à comploter quelque chose.

« Rien. » répondit Hermione calmement.

« QUOI! » s'écrièrent Ginevra et Mimi Geignarde.

« Ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos. Je ne me salirai pas les mains avec eux. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, la moindre des choses aurait été d'être honnête avec moi. Et Lavander… je ne veux même pas y penser. » Elle s'essuya le visage avec le derrière de sa main.

« J'imagine que tu ne passera pas l'été chez nous. »

« Je ne peux pas, Ginny. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu m'as dit toi-même que tes parents s'en vont et que tu ne pourras pas rester chez toi. »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai encore quelques jours. Et si se rencontrait au Chaudron Baveur dans deux jours, Ginny? Peut-être qu'on arrivera à trouver une solution. »

« Et si on ne trouve rien? »

« Eh bien j'aurai un horrible été, ou je vais faire quelque chose de vraiment mal à ces deux là. J'ai besoin de temps pour me calmer. On ferait mieux d'y aller ou on va manquer le train. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec eux? Es-tu certaine que tu ne veux pas que j'envoie Peeves à leurs trousses? » Hermione secoua la tête à la suggestion de Mimi.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi pendant le voyage, Gin? On pourrait faire semblant d'avoir une conversation entre filles. »

« Quand leur diras-tu que tu es au courrant? »

« Je vais leur écrire une lettre. Je ne veux pas les voir cet été. »

« Est-ce que tu vas toujours venir au Ministère avec moi demain? Papa sera très déçu si tu ne viens pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. On se rejoint à la cabine téléphonique à neuf heures. » Hermione sourit à la jeune rousse.

« Ok vous deux. Allez-vous en sinon vous allez rater le train. N'oubliez pas de me visiter avant la cérémonie quand vous reviendrez! »

Mimi les poussas hors des toilettes.

--- --- ---

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Ginny dit à Harry et Ron que Hermione s'assiérait avec elle. Ça leur était apparemment égal.

--- --- ---

Le lendemain au Ministère.

« Les filles, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas manger quelque chose à la cafétéria. Vous m'avez déjà énormément aidé. »

Hermione sourit à Arthur Weasley. En raison de la dernière bataille au Ministère de la Magie, son bureau avait été complètement ravagé et il voulait le redécorer avec des trucs moldus. Oui, il y avait de cela quatre mois que Voldemort n'était plus Volde. Harry l'avait vaincu pendant que Ron et elle s'assuraient qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'attaquerait de derrière. L'équipe de Rêve.

Plus maintenant. Elle s'imagina Ron et Lavander en train de faire je ne sais quoi dans le train.

Fuckers.

« Bien sur. Allez, tu viens Hermione, je connais le chemin. » Ginny était plus que contente de prendre une pause.

--- --- ---

À la cafétéria.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une pointe de tarte à la citrouille avec une Bière au Beurre chacune? » demanda Ginny en regardant le menu.

« Ça me semble parfait. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton père avait un bureau aussi immense? Je ne peux à peine plus sentir mes bras, Ginny. » dit Hermione joyeusement.

« Ouais et je me serais ramassée seule à faire toute la décoration. »

« C'était très… Serpentard comme commentaire, Miss Weasley. » dit Hermione en imitant parfaitement la voix du professeur Rogue.

Elles se mirent toute les deux à rire. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Hermione? »

Hermione Granger tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir qui avait prononcé son nom.

C'était un grand sorcier musclé avec les cheveux ras et sombres; son nez avait clairement été brisé plus d'une fois. Il lui sourit nerveusement. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, elle sauta hors de sa chaise et le prit dans une longue étreinte.

« Viktor! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! Comment vas-tu? » Hermione souriait de son sourire à mille watts. « Veux-tu t'asseoir avec nous? »

Ginny Weasley remarqua que le jeune homme semblait quelque peu étourdi après que Hermione l'ait serré dans ses bras. Il s'assied docilement. Ginny sourit discrètement. Il avait exactement le même sourire sur le visage que son frère lorsque Hermione l'étreignait avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Il avait l'air d'avoir gagné un million de Gallions. Et dire que sa meilleure amie avait réussi à la convaincre que Viktor Krum n'était pas intéressé à elle. 'Ouais bien sur' pensa Ginny.

« Oh je suis désolée; Viktor, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, je te présente Viktor Krum. Il était le champion de Durmstrang au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Ginny sourit. « Salut Viktor. Oui, je me souviens de vous deux au bal ensemble. Je suis une année derrière Hermione mais j'y était avec Neville. »

« Halo Ginny, ça me fait plaisir de te rencomptrer. J'essper que je ne vous impteroumpt pas. » Ginny devait avouer qu'il était sauvagement sexy. Son accent était vraiment mignon. Viktor regardait Hermione avec adoration dans ses yeux sombres.

« Ne soit pas idiot, Viktor. On aidait seulement le père de Ginny qui travaille ici à redécorer son nouveau bureau. Que fais-tu ici? » Hermione semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'elle faisait au sorcier, mais son amie, elle, le remarquait.

« Rien de particoulière, Ivanov a besoin d'un port-clé pour aller New York et il me demande de venir ici avec lui. Il est remplir des papieres. J'essper vrément que je ne vous impteroumpt pas. Vous sembliez avoir du plaissir. » Avant que Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre…

« Tu n'interrompt rien du tout, Viktor. Nous étions simplement en train de se demander où Hermione passerait le reste des vacances. Tu vois, elle vient de quitter mon frère et ne peut rester chez moi parce qu'il y sera. Et ses parents s'en vont donc elle ne peut rester chez elle. Et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle s'installe au Chaudron Baveur. » Ginevra semblait très fière d'avoir réussi à dévoiler tout ça d'un coup. Si Hermione regardait Viktor à cet instant au lieu de lancer des regards choqué à Ginny, elle aurait remarqué que son visage passa d'étonné, à heureux et puis à déterminé.

Quand son amie eut terminé, Hermione devint rouge de colère, mais ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Hermyhonni? » Hermione avait l'impression que l'expression déterminée sur le visage de Viktor n'était pas un bon signe du tout. Il semblait préoccupé. Il prononçait mal son nom seulement lorsqu'il était préoccupé ou nerveux. 'Mauvais signe.' Hermione lança un dernier regard à Ginny avant de soupirer. Elle préparait quelque chose, elle le sentait.

« Oui, Viktor, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire; je resterai au Chaudron Baveur. J'y serai très bien, c'est certain. » Il Ne semblait pas convaincu. Et si Ginny avait su se la fermer aussi.

Viktor secoua la tête. « Non, Hermyhonni, je ne pe pas laisser vivre ici. Un jeune fille seule ici? Non. »

« Viktor, je n'ai nulle part d'autre où rester. »

« Tu va reste avec moi en Bulgarie. C'est le meeheur choix. Je vais mettre un port-clé pour toi. Je te hiboux aujourd'hui. Quand vont tes parents? »

« Ses parents s'en vont après demain. » Ginny était désireuse d'apporter son aide et ignorait les regards furieux que lui lançait son amie.

« Tu sera prête à venir demain, oui? »

« Mais… »

« Je vais envoyer le port-clé aujourd'hui alors. Bien, je va. Je te voir demain Hermyhonni. Au revoir, Ginny. » Et il se leva et quitta.

« Ow! C'était quoi ça Gin? » Ginevra regarda ailleurs.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley! Expliques-toi immédiatement! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête? » Hermione était furieuse après la jeune rousse.

« Je m'assure que ma meilleure amie a quelque part où rester. En passant, tu auras la chance d'explorer la Bulgarie. » Ginny avait un mince sourire sur le visage. Hermione la regarda avec méfiance.

« Ginny, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas? »

« Je sais pas. On ferait mieux de prendre la cheminée jusque chez toi et je t'aiderai à préparer tes bagages. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu ne me laisseras pas refuser comme je peux voir. » Elle soupira. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi apporter. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. »

--- --- ---

Chez les Granger

« Maman, j'ai trouvé un endroit où rester pour l'été. » Hermione et Ginny étaient assises dans la cuisine avec Emma Granger.

« Oh merci seigneur. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu restes seule à un hôtel, et ce Ronald… » Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et se racla la gorge. « Alors, où devra-t-on envoyer Iris? »

Hermione sourit à sa mère. Ses parents avaient acheté Iris, un petit hibou gris, avant sa première année pour pouvoir garder contact avec elle. Emma et Jacob Granger étaient simplement tombés en amour avec la petite créature. Iris était quasiment devenu l'animal de compagnie de Emma. Il venait toujours faire un tour dans la cuisine au déjeuner.

« Maman, tu te souviens de Viktor? »

« Ton ex petit ami? »

« Il n'était pas mon petit ami! » Hermione rougit et lança un regard à Ginny, qui elle tentait de son mieux de ne pas éclater de rire. « Tout ça pour dire qu'on s'est croisé aujourd'hui au Ministère, et cette grande gueule s'est échappé à dire que je n'avait pas d'endroit où rester pendant les vacances. Avant que je puisse protester, il arrangeait déjà un porteclé pour moi. »

« Alors tu vas passer ton été seule avec un beau jeune homme au milieu de nulle part? Tu crois que j'aurais eu cette permission à ton age? » Emma tentait d'avoir l'air sévère mais elle échoua misérablement.

« Maman! J'en conclue que c'est d'accord? »

« Oui, chérie. Je vais en parler à Jacob. Tu peux commencer à préparer tes choses. Oh, et chérie? N'oublie pas de prendre ta pilule! »

« MAMAN! »

--- --- ---

Une heure plus tard.

« Hermione, il y a un hibou pour toi dans la cuisine! »

Quand Hermione et Ginny descendirent, elles trouvèrent un petit hibou de poste brun sur la table. Emma ne semblait pas surprise et elle préparait tranquillement le dîner. À quoi d'autre peut-on s'attendre d'une qui à une sorcière comme fille? Sa maison était connectée au réseau de cheminées et elle était allée à Poudlard deux fois. La magie était aussi normale pour elle que la pluie.

« Donne quelque chose à manger et de l'eau à cette pauvre bête, il a l'air fatigué. C'est une lettre de Viktor? Je peux voir? » Emma était curieuse de voir ce que l'ami de sa fille avait écrit.

_Hermione,_

_Le vieux ticket est ton port-clé. Il s'activera demain à 10 heures du matin. Tu devrais apporter des vêtements très chauds; il fait assez froid en Bulgarie où nous allons rester. Dis à tes parents que je prendrai bien soin de toi et qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je te vois demain._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

« Maman, ne passe aucun commentaire, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien… »

« Allons finir de paqueter, Ginny. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la beuglante que je vais envoyer à ces deux imbéciles. » Ginny était en train de relire la lettre de Viktor en souriant.

« Allez, viens! »

--- --- ---

Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de ranger ses choses. Sa chambre était grande et peinte avec des couleurs douces.

« Alors, quand veux-tu que je leur donne la beuglante? » La jeune rousse était en train d'examiner les chandails de Hermione.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux que j'envoie Iris. Je pensais le faire demain. Ron va visiter Harry et Sirius au vieux Quartier Général de l'ordre. »

« Ohh, j'aurais aimé ça les voir quand il la recevraient. » Ginny imita un soupir de tristesse. « Au fait, de quelle pilule parlait ta mère tantôt? Es-tu malade » Son amie avait l'air inquiète. Hermione était très rouge.

« Je vais bien, Gin. C'est… hem… une pilule contraceptive. Ma mère m'a amenée chez le gynécologue l'été dernier. Je n'ai pas osé l'en empêcher. »

« Ginny sembla intéressée. « Alors, comment ça marche? »

« Je dois prendre une pilule chaque jour. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle m'a dit de les prendre. »

« Pourquoi? Tu es jeune, célibataire, et tu vas rester tout l'été avec un gars qui a un sérieux béguin pour toi. »

« Viktor n'a pas de béguin pour moi! » Hermione était rendue étonnement rouge.

« Peu importe. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu emmène d'autre? » mais son ton disait clairement 'Je ne te crois pas'.

Hermione regarda son amie et soupira. « Laisse moi voir… »

--- --- ---

Le jour suivant au 12 square Grimmaurd.

« Ron, Harry! La poste! » cria Sirius de la cuisine alors qu'il se faisait du café. Un petit hibou gris était posé sur la table tenant une enveloppe rouge. 'C'est définitivement Isis, le hibou de la mère de Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emma enverrait une beuglante à Harry et Ron?' Ses pensées furent interrompues par les deux garçons qui entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Isis s'éleva et fourra la lettre dans la main de Ron. Il l'ouvrit…

_Ronald Bilius Weasley et Harry James Potter, je regrette le moment où je vous ai rencontré tous les deux sur le Poudlard Express!_

_Ron, tu n'es qu'une salle petite minable merde, sal traître. Amuses-toi avec Lavander; toi et moi c'est fini!_

_Harry, je croyais que tu étais mon ami. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fuckin menteur! Va chier._

_Quand on retournera à l'école, ne respirez même pas dans ma direction! Je ne veux rien savoir de vos excuses minables. On a plus rien à se dire. Si vous tentez de me parler, je vais vous arracher vos petites queues vierges tellement vite que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de réagir. _

_Passez un fucktastique été!_

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**_N/A_** : N'oubliez pas de reviewer!

**_N/T_** : Je ne me forcerai pas à traduire si vous ne voulez pas la suite. Moi je n'ai qu'à la lire en anglais, c'est pour vous que je fais ça, alors dites-le si vous en voulez plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Titre : It Takes Two_**

**_Auteur : juanafever (id : _**_870325)_

**_Traductrice : gen3879 (id : _**_258783)_

_**Disclaimer** : Le monde est de JK Rowling, l'histoire de juanafever et la traduction de gen3879_

**_Merci pour les reviews :_** _Gaeriel Palpatine; Bibiche; diabolikvampyr; laurine; lili; lesfolles; ahena; vickygryffindor; Lulune; Myamora Malfoy; Sabrina; Estelle01; harmony; takeo; banane65._

_**Note de l'auteur** : Merci aux reviewers! Voici la suite!_

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**It Takes Two**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Isis s'éleva et fourra la lettre dans la main de Ron. Il l'ouvrit…

_Ronald Bilius Weasley et Harry James Potter, je regrette le moment où je vous ai rencontré tous les deux sur le Poudlard Express!_

_Ron, tu n'es qu'une salle petite minable merde, sal traître. Amuses-toi avec Lavender; toi et moi c'est fini!_

_Harry, je croyais que tu étais mon ami. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fuckin menteur! Va chier._

_Quand on retournera à l'école, ne respirez même pas dans ma direction! Je ne veux rien savoir de vos excuses minables. On a plus rien à se dire. Si vous tentez de me parler, je vais vous arracher vos petites queues vierges tellement vite que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de réagir. _

_Passez un fucktastique été!_

Les cris de la jeune fille firent écho dans la maison quelques instants. Puis, ce fut silence.

Sirius Black secoua la tête. « L'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ça? »

Ronald Weasley était tout rouge et Harry Potter semblait peu embêté.

« Elle ne peut pas me laisser! » Ronald ne semblait même pas se soucier que sa petite amie avait découvert qu'il avait une aventure avec son amie. « C'est moi qui va la laisser! Pour qui elle se prend! »

« On s'en fout Ron. On ne l'aura plus dans les jambes, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Je n'ai rien contre elle mais elle n'est plus dans notre camp, elle ne fait que traîner en arrière. »

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas le moins du monde préoccupés par elle. » À dire vrai, Sirius ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Harry avait atteint un âge où il pouvait décider lui-même de ses fréquentations.

« De toutes façons, on avait prévu de lui dire que notre amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était auparavant. » Harry parlait d'un ton morne comme s'il commentait la météo.

« On aurait du le faire avant. Ça nous aurait épargné tous ces cris dans nos oreilles. Au moins maintenant je vais pouvoir passer l'été avec Lavender, elle est mieux que Hermione de toutes façons. » Ron remplissait son assiette en discutant de ses plans pour l'été en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie.

--- --- ---

Plus tôt cette même journée, Hermione Granger parcourait son salon de long en large nerveusement.

« Hermione, calme toi, il reste encore dix minutes avant l'activation du port-clé. » Ginny sourit à son amie.

« Ginny, je n'aurais vraiment pas du accepter son invitation. Et si je suis un fardeau pour lui? Et s'il s'était senti obligé de m'inviter? Et si je suis dans ses jambes? Et si… » Hermione portait des jeans bleu foncé et un chandail crème. Au cas où il ferait froid, elle avait aussi une veste noire sur sa valise. « Quelle heure est-il, Ginny? » Elle mit la veste.

« Neuf heures cinquante neuf. Attrape ta valise et bonne chance, tout ira bien! Oh! Et n'oublies pas que je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage! »

Tandis que Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, elle sentit le tiraillement familier derrière son nombril et disparut.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un manoir. 'J'espère que je suis au bon endroit.'

La porte du devant s'ouvrit et une fillette d'environ 12 ans accourut vers elle.

« Maman! Elle est là! » La fillette lui sourit. « Salut, tu doit être Hermo… Herma… Hermione! » Elle semblait fière d'avoir réussie à prononcer son nom. « Mon nom est Evelyn Krum, mais tu m'appelles Lyn, oui? Je suis contente de te voir… »

« Evelyn Krum, laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille! » Une grande dame avec des cheveux noirs courts était sortie de la maison. Hermione remarqua une ressemblance entre cette femme et Evelyn.

« Maman! »

« Pas de discussion jeune fille. Tu étais supposée attendre à l'intérieur pendant que je rencontrais notre invitée. » La femme tourna son attention vers Hermione. « Je suis vraiment désolée, mon nom est Ekaterina Krum. Je suis la mère de Viktor. Cette petite peste est ma fille Evelyn. » La dame s'avança vers Hermione et l'étreignit. « J'étais très heureuse quand Viktor m'a annoncé que tu venais pour les vacances. » La jeune fille rougit.

« Je m'excuse pour tout inconvénient que j'ai pu vous causer, Mme. Krum. »

« Voyons, ne soit pas stupide. Tu n'es pas un inconvénient. Je n'ai pas cessé de dire à mon fils qu'il devrait t'inviter chez nous depuis qu'il parlait de toi dans ses lettres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore dehors? Laisse ta valise ma chère, et vient à l'intérieur. Ne t'en fait pas, les elfes vont la prendre. Viktor est en train d'aider son père… et les voilà! Viktor notre invitée est arrivée! »

« Salut, Viktor. »

« Viktor, Herma… Hermione est bien plus belle que ce que tu m'as fait croire, fils. » L'homme à côté de Viktor l'étreignit à son tour. « Mon nom est Gregoryj Krum. C'est un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer. Tu voudras probablement te reposer un peu avant que Viktor et toi ne partiez. »

« Je ne reste pas ici? » Hermione était confuse. N'était-elle pas censée rester avec Viktor et sa famille? Elle ne remarqua pas le regard que Mme. Krum lança à son mari.

« Je suis dessolé Hermione, j'ai oublié de te dire, oui? Je ne vis pas avec mes parents maintenant. J'ai ma maison, et c'est où nous resterons. » Viktor lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Oh, d'accord Viktor. » Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Tu es très certainement affamée ma chère. Allons manger quelque chose. » Ekaterina lui prit une main et Evelyn prit l'autre.

« Je viens tout juste de manger Mme Krum, je vous assure. »

« Ne soit pas stupide. Tu es toute mince, et ce ne sera qu'une petite collation. »

« S'il te plaît Hermione! » la supplia Evelyn.

« Tu viens manger avec nous Hermione, oui? » Viktor lui souriait.

« Bien sur. »

--- --- ---

Le repas avec les Krum était agréable. Evelyn n'arrêtait pas de parler et Ekaterina s'assurait que l'assiette de Hermione n'était jamais vide. Gregoryj Krum semblait être un homme strict, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle se sente la bienvenue. Viktor était silencieux, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle. Quand ils se levèrent de table, il parla finalement.

« Je crois qu'il est le temps pour nous d'y aller. On va prendre la cheminée jusqu'à chez moi. »

« Oh! Est-ce que vous devez partir déjà? Elle vient d'arriver, Viktor! Je veux la connaître plus! » Lyn était accroché après Hermione et refusait de la laisser se lever.

« Evelyn, laisse aller Hermione. Elle ne peut pas rester avec toi toute la journée. De toute façon, on va leur rendre visite la semaine prochaine. » La voix de Gregoryj était ferme mais Evelyn ne fit que s'accrocher plus fort.

« C'est pas jusssste! Viktor a Hermo…Hermione pour lui seul! » Pour une quelconque raison, ce commentaire fit rougir Viktor. Hermione sourit à la petite boudeuse.

« Lyn, ton papa a dit que vous viendriez tous nous voir la semaine prochaine, alors je jouerai avec toi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de défaire mes bagages et de me reposer un peu. D'accord? »

Evelyn faisait encore la moue mais elle approuva.

« Tu sera une merveilleuse mère un jour, Hermione. » Ekaterina lui souriait.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. « Un jour, Mme Krum. Allons-y, Viktor. » Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cheminée. Evelyn la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue.

Hermione sentait de robustes bras lui encercler la taille et elle sursauta.

« Ce n'est que moi, Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ou nous allons, alors on va ensemble, oui? » Un instant après les flammes vertes les emportaient.

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait et elle était heureuse que Viktor la tienne si bien, ou elle serait tombée. Après quelques minutes, le sol se stabilisa. La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

« Merci Viktor. Une chance que tu me tenais. » Elle lui sourit quand il la lâcha. Hermione regarda autour pour la première fois et faillit tomber, cette fois de surprise.

« Viktor! Où sommes-nous? » Le hall où ils étaient était immense; pas aussi gros que celui de Poudlard mais comparable. Le plafond était haut, mais pas enchanté. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi perçait à travers les fenêtres à la gauche de Hermione.

« Tu n'as rien vu encore. »

« Viktor, si c'est un hôtel, je ne peux tout simplement pas profiter de ta grande bonté… »

Il l'arrêta en riant. « Ce n'est pas un hôtel, c'est chez moi. Nous sommes dans l'aile ouest du château; c'est connecté avec la cheminée de mes parents. » Il lui prit doucement la main et la dirigea vers une porte au bout du hall. Il sembla à Hermione qu'ils marchèrent des heures dans les corridors de pierre; bien qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas en raison de la beauté de l'endroit. Elle lui jeta un regard, il semblait content. Elle sourit. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait la présence du joueur de Quidditch était ses sourires; ils lui semblaient toujours si sincères.

Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce, plus petite mais beaucoup plus confortable. Tout était bleu royal et argenté. Un feu ronflait devant de gros canapés couverts de couvertures douillettes. Près des fenêtres étaient installés des fauteuils et une table.

Viktor se tourna vers Hermione et s'apprêta à parler mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit et, devant eux, une petite voix aigue leur souhaitait la bienvenue.

« Listy est très contente que son maître soit de retour! Y a-t-il quelque chose que Listy puisse faire pour son maître? » Une petite elfe avec de grands yeux gris se tenait devant eux.

« Salut Listy. Est-ce que la chambre pour mon invitée est prête? »

La petite créature rayonna. « Oui, oui, oui la chambre est prête pour mademoiselle! »

« Bien. Nous dînerons à sept heures, Listy. Est-ce que nos bagages sont ici? » L'elfe fit signe que oui. « Tu peux y aller. »

« Qu'est-ce que cet endroit, Viktor? » Hermione essayait de regarder par la fenêtre mais elle était trop loin et Viktor lui tenait toujours la main.

« Voudrais-tu avoir une meilleure vue, Hermione? »

Elle se sentit embarrassée par tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, mais répondit néanmoins. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Cet endroit est immense et j'adorerais le voir de l'extérieur. »

« Vous voeux sont des ordres, mademoiselle. » Il s'inclina devant elle. Hermione pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle était rouge. Elle n'était pas habituée à être traitée de la sorte par un homme. « Ce serait moins long si on prenait la cheminée jusqu'à la tour où il y a nos chambres. »

« Il y a des tours? » Viktor ne fit que lui sourire et prit son autre main. Il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui par la cheminée une nouvelle fois. Elle le suivit doucement.

--- --- ---

Quand sa tête arrêta de tourner une nouvelle fois, elle découvrit autour d'elle une grande pièce décorée de mauve et de bleu et quelques accessoires or. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, de belles commodes antiques et un énorme miroir. Il y avait également deux portes qui, Hermione en était certaine, donnaient sur une salle de bain et l'autre sur le corridor. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis douillet. Quelqu'un lui tira doucement le bras.

« Viens, Hermione. » Hermione était tellement concentrée sur la chambre qu'elle en avait oublié son hôte.

Viktor la dirigea vers le grand rideau qui couvrait le seul rideau de la pièce. « Hermione, ferme tes yeux et ne les ouvres que quand je te le dirai, oui? »

« D'accord. » Elle était excitée. Elle sentit la chaleur du soleil sur son visage mais résista l'envie de regarder.

« N'ouvres pas tes yeux. Viens. » Elle sentit une brise sur son visage, comme si elle était à l'extérieure. 'Étrange.'

« Maintenant, tu peux regarde. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Elle eut le souffle coupé. « Viktor! »

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**_N/T_** : N'oubliez pas de reviewer encore, et je vous traduirai la suite! Deal?


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Titre : It Takes Two_**

**_Auteur : juanafever (id : _**_870325)_

**_Traductrice : gen3879 (id : _**_258783)_

_**Disclaimer** : Le monde est de JK Rowling, l'histoire de juanafever et la traduction de gen3879_

**_Merci pour les reviews :_** _lesfolles; diabolikvampyr; Xavéria; ahena; Sabrina; Keep Hope; Estelle01; Violet Brownlock; Gaeriel Palpatine; dawn; Estia. _

_**Note de l'auteur** : Merci aux reviewers! Voici la suite!_

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**It Takes Two**

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Tu aimes ça, Hermione ? »

Hermione Granger, pour la première fois de sa vie, était totalement bouche bée. Les mots n'existaient pas pour décrire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Elle était sur le balcon d'une tour et elle avait une merveilleuse vue de l'extérieure de la demeure où elle se trouvait. C'était un château d'une beauté ahurissante. Ce n'était, bien entendu, pas aussi grand que Poudlard, mais quand même ! Le soleil le baignait dans sa lumière et le tout était majestueux.

« Merlin, Viktor. Mais _quel est_ cet endroit ? »

« Alors tu aimes ? »

« Si j'_aime_ ? J'adore ! C'est incroyable. La dernière fois que j'ai été aussi épatée était quand j'ai vu Poudlard la première fois. C'est immense ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle avec respect.

Viktor sourit, soulagé.

« Je suis content que tu aimes, oui. Mais tu veux sûrement t'installer avant aller pour le dîner et te reposer un peu. » Hermione suivit Viktor dans la chambre.

« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à marcher autant que tout à l'heure. Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu fatiguée. »

Viktor ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite, puis, il lui sourit. « Marcher ? Non. C'est ton chambre ici. Le mien est en bas de l'escalier. »

« Mais cette chambre est plus grande que notre dortoir à Poudlard. Wow… je… merci, Viktor. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire sérieux. Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Je reviens pour toi avant sept heures, oui ? »

« D'accord. Et merci encore. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas de problème du tout pour moi, Hermione. » Le Bulgare quitta la pièce.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants immobile à admirer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis, elle décida de ranger ses effets personnels. Il était dur de comprendre comment autant de choses trouvaient leur place dans sa valise. Ginny l'avait vraiment remplis de toutes sortes de choses. Pendant qu'elle rangeait, une petite elfe apparut et lui offrit galamment ses services. La petite créature était tellement désireuse de lui faire plaisir que Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. 'Mais où est-ce que j'étais quand Ginny a empaqueté toutes ces choses ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Une robe de bal ?... Ces strings ne sont définitivement pas les miens…' En dessous des sous-vêtements, elle trouva une note.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais ce que tu dois penser et je n'ai que deux choses à te répondre : les Gryffondors ne peuvent pas s'en vouloir entre eux, et je ne crois pas que de me raser jusqu'à ce que je sois chauve m'irait bien._

_Alors, ma chère amie, ces dessous sont un cadeau de ma part. Portes-les. En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix puisque ce sont les seuls que je t'ai mis. Oublies mon idiot de frère et amuses-toi. Aussi, tu auras sûrement remarqué qu'il te manque quelques livres que tu voulais emmener avec toi. C'est ton été. Tu es déjà en avance sur tout le monde, prends donc une petite pause. C'est un ordre !_

_Amuses-toi bien !_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_P.S. Envoies-moi un hibou pour me dire où tu en es avec Viktor !_

Hermione sourit. Sa chère amie ne changerait jamais. Pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre, Nippy avait fini de ranger ses choses. 'Hm. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien porter ?' Ginny avait laissé la moitié des vêtements qu'elle avait prévu d'emporter. 'Voyons voir…' après une courte hésitation, elle opta pour une simple robe verte foncé.

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle a besoin d'aide ? Est-ce que Mademoiselle voudrait prendre un bain ? » Hermione voulait donner congé à l'elfe, mais il était vrai qu'un bain était très tentant, surtout après une pareille journée.

« Un bain serait le bienvenu, Merci. » La petite créature poussa un petit cri satisfait avant de lui dire que ce serait prêt dans quelques minutes, puis de disparaître. Hermione allait sortir sur le balcon quand Nippy réapparut et la tira par le jeans.

« Le bain est prêt pour Mademoiselle. Nippy va aider Mademoiselle à s'y rendre. » Les protestations de Hermione furent ignorés, mais elle se tu bien vite en entrant dans la baignoire chaude d'eau parfumée.

« Hmmmm… » Ses muscles tendus et fatigués se détendirent. « Je suis morte et au paradis… » Nippy commença à lui mousser les cheveux. Hermione regarda le plafond. « Dis-moi, comment est-ce que Viktor vous traite toi et les autres elfes, Nippy ? » Elle bougea la tête pour regarder sa petite assistante.

« Maître est très bon pour nous, nous aime le Maître. Quand Maître Krum est devenu notre Maître, il voulait libérer nous de son service, mais nous ne voulait pas, oh non. Alors le Maître nous donne un salaire, mais nous ne veut pas de congés, comme le Maître nous proposait. Nous est très content que Maître ait Mademoiselle cet été. »

À cette dernière phrase, Hermione avala accidentellement une grande gorgée d'eau savonneuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Nippy ? »

« Maître n'a jamais d'invitée, et nous est content d'avoir Mademoiselle ici pour l'été. »

« Oh, d'accord… » Un sourire éclata sur son visage quand elle pensa à Viktor. 'Il m'écoutait quand je lui parlait des droits des elfes.' Cette pensée était particulièrement flatteuse. 'Un gars vraiment mignon qui écoute ce que je dis.' Elle rougit légèrement. 'Je ne devrais vraiment pas penser à lui comme ça.'

« Mademoiselle doit s'habiller maintenant. Maître sera ici bientôt pour aller dîner. »

Nippy aida Hermione à s'habiller à l'aide de magie. La jeune fille se rendit sur le balcon pour admirer la vue, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à face à Viktor.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Viktor. »

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et Hermione se retourna vers l'extérieur. « Cet endroit est magnifique. Comment ça s'appelle ? »

« Le Cœur du Diable. »

« Le Cœur du Diable ? Un nom intéressant… Sais-tu pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ? »

« Oui. On me l'a expliqué il y a un an quand j'en ai hérité. La croyance est que le Diable n'a pas de cœur… »

« Même si on ne l'a jamais vu, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui sourit. « Oui. Pendant longtemps, ce château n'était qu'une rumeur et personne ne croyait en son existence, alors on l'a appelé le Cœur du Diable. On devrait aller dîner. »

Pour la première fois, Hermione quitta sa chambre. Il y avait un escalier en spirale qui descendait en bas. Ça lui rappela la tour des Gryffondors. « Y a-t-il une bibliothèque dans ce château ? »

Viktor éclata de rire. « Oui. Je vais te montrer demain. »

Hermione rougit.

--- --- ---

Ce fut une marche agréable et Hermione apprécia la compagnie du beau Bulgare. Elle aimait parler avec lui. En fait, elle aimait toute conversation intelligente, et ses deux amis ne lui en avaient pas vraiment donné l'occasion ces derniers temps. Deux _anciens _amis. Elle se rappela à l'ordre. 'N'y pense pas, ils n'en valent pas la peine.' Quand elle avait rencontré Viktor en quatrième année, elle avait été agréablement surprise du fait qu'il n'était pas seulement bon sur un balai mais qu'il était également très brillant.

Hermione admirait la structure du château tout en écoutant les histoires que Viktor lui racontait sur le passé de l'endroit. Elle était perdue dans son petit monde, bercée par la voix de son compagnon. La jeune femme adorait l'écouter et elle affectionnait son accent. Elle avait toujours trouvé extrêmement mignon la façon dont il prononçait mal son nom. Sa façon d'essayer de nouveau, dans l'espoir de l'avoir. La plupart du temps, il ne réussissait pas, mais il y avait bel et bien une amélioration. Il aurait pu se contenter de l'appeler simplement 'Mione' mais il ne le faisait pas. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait cela pour l'impressionner, mais elle chassait cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle surgissait. 'Viktor ne veut pas m'impressionner, on est seulement des amis.'

Le dîner fut servi dans la salle à manger. Une grande cheminée, plusieurs torches et chandelles gardaient l'endroit chaud et éclairé. Hermione était très confortable en mangeant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. C'était l'un de ces soirs où l'on souriait sans aucune raison et où l'on se sentait en paix.

La pièce n'était pas grande mais elle était spacieuse. Les murs de pierre étaient décorés de toiles affichant différentes scènes, donnant l'impression d'une fenestration abondante, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre. Le feu craquait gaiement.

C'était l'heure du dessert. Tout comme le repas principal, il apparut par magie dans leurs assiettes.

Hermione prit une gorgée de son kvass et une petite bouchée de son morceau de gâteau au chocolat; elle ferma les yeux avec délice. 'Chocolat. Hmmmm…' Peu de gens le savaient mais Hermione avait la dent sucrée pour tout ce qui était au chocolat et le gâteau qu'elle était en train de manger était une jouissance dans sa bouche. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et seule. Elle rougit en voyant Viktor.

Viktor était assis en face d'elle avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Hermione gémit silencieusement. 'J'ai fait une folle de moi.' Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle prit une autre bouchée de gâteau.

Le Bulgare était assis immobile à la regarder. Viktor ne pouvait croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle était tellement ravissante. Il décida à cet instant que le seul dessert qui serait servi à l'avenir dans cette maison était le gâteau au chocolat. 'Dieux… est-ce qu'elle sait quel effet elle me fait?' Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore voir la réaction d'Hermione au dessert sucré. La façon dont elle fermait les yeux et lichait doucement ses lèvres, le petit gémissement presque inaudible qu'elle poussait avec un soupir contenu. Il réussit finalement à baisser les yeux sur son propre plat. Du gâteau au chocolat. Il se mit à manger. La douceur du sucre fondit sur sa langue. Du coin des yeux, il regardait Hermione prendre une autre bouchée de gâteau et il remarqua la petite tache de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Combien il aurait aimé aller la licher…

« C'est un délicieux gâteau, tu ne trouves pas Viktor? »

Il sembla confus un instant. « Hmm? Oh… oui. Les elfes l'ont fait eux même. » Il prit une autre bouchée. 'Je parie que tu goûtes encore meilleur…' il bougea sur sa chaise. Viktor tenta de chasser ses pensées.

« Alors, comment est Poudlard, Hermione? » Elle lui sourit avec ce sourire qui le charmait à chaque fois.

« Comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé, je crois. Dumbledore a finalement pu sortir de l'hôpital où il était et il est de nouveau Directeur. » Elle était si jolie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je crois que je t'ai dit tout le reste dans mes lettres. Nous avons un nouveau professeur de vol… mais tu étais au courant. Harry et Ron sont toujours à enfreindre les règles, aussi souvent qu'avant. »

Viktor réprimanda un grognement. _Ces deux la._ Il avait toujours été jaloux d'eux parce qu'ils étaient si proches d'Hermione. Mais cette pensée s'effaça quand il remarqua une lueur dans ses yeux. Était-ce de la peine? 'Qu'est-ce que ces deux là ont bien pu lui faire?' Il pouvait clairement se rappeler Ginevra dire qu'Hermione avait laissé le rouquin. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'

Il pouvait remarquer qu'Hermione s'était reprise et lui souriait. « Quoi de nouveau pour toi? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une très bonne saison. »

Il savait que la jeune fille devant lui n'était pas intéressée au sport national des sorciers mais semblait toujours intéressée à ses performances personnelles. Il se sentait spécial. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait jamais Quidditch avec les deux autre. Il lui sourit.

« C'est vrai. Mais nous n'a pas gagné la Coupe de Monde. Mais avec nos deux meilleurs joueurs disqualifiés, on s'est bien sortir. Mais nous croyons encore que les arbitres n'étaient pas corrects. »

« Tu étais bon Viktor. J'ai adoré te regarder jouer. » Elle rougit, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de trop. Elle tourna les yeux vers son morceau de gâteau et entreprit de l'étudier du regard.

Viktor faillit échapper son verre. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle trouvait son jeu, assumant qu'elle ne regardait pas. « Tu m'as vu jouer? »

Hermione le regarda, gênée. « Pendant les vacances d'hiver, M. Weasley a installé le Réseau Sans-Fil des Sorciers. J'ai vu ton équipe jouer contre la Pologne. »

Il se sentait comme un garçon qui venait d'être complimenté par la fille qu'il convoitait. Viktor savait qu'il souriait énormément et qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. « Nous avons un match amical avec les Canons de Chudley dans deux semaines. Tu veux venir, oui? » Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Il ne fut pas déçu.

« J'adorerais ça. »

« Je réserver une place dans la loge des amis des joueurs. »

« Une place dans les estrades fera l'affaire. »

Il voulait qu'elle ait le meilleur, et il allait s'arranger pour. « Non. » Son ton était ferme. Hermione sembla étonnée. « Tu vas voir mieux de la loge. »

« D'accord. » Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et soudain elle pensa à quelque chose. « Viktor, est-ce que tu crois que vous allez les battre? »

Viktor fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est l'équipe favorite de Ron et il prétend qu'ils sont imbattables. Sont-ils bons? »

Viktor eut un air renfrogné. ' Je vais m'assurer personnellement qu'on les massacre du début à la fin.' « Ils ne sont pas mauvais mais pasimbattables » Il détestait _vraiment _le rouquin. Cette grande tomate molle ne méritait pas _sa_ Hermione. Ce belet pleurnichard avec un cerveau aussi grand que l'amour de Voldemort pour les moldus.

La seule raison pour laquelle Viktor avait cessé de courtiser Hermione après son séjour à Poudlard était que ce petit déchet lui avait fait croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Le Bulgare ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir qu'il avait cru cet idiot. C'était probablement le choque de la mort de Diggory, Viktor était en deuil et il avait cru qu'une telle fille pure et bonne ne s'intéresserait pas à lui. Mais quand il avait compris que le petit désastre au gingembre lui avait menti, il était trop tard. Hermione et Weasley étaient ensemble.

Soudainement, il y eut un craquement sourd dans sa main. Il avait brisé le gobelet de cristal qu'il tenait.

« Oh mon dieu, Viktor! Ta main! »

« Merde! » Il saignait de la coupure dans sa paume. Heureusement, il s'agissait de sa main gauche. Soudain, quelqu'un s'empara de sa main. Viktor fut surpris de trouver Hermione debout à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. » Il prit sa baguette et prononça une formule de guérison. La coupure se referma en quelques secondes.

Il eut un frisson quand Hermione passa ses doigts sur sa paume rugueuse. Sa peau était tellement douce, pas comme la sienne qui avait tenu un balai de bois toute sa vie. Elle entoura la main du Bulgare dans les siennes. Ses mains étaient si chaudes. Il retint l'envie de la prendre toute entière dans ses bras.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**_N/T_** : N'oubliez pas de reviewer. Les reviews, c'est ce qui me fait continuer.


End file.
